Talk:Soru Soru no Mi
Vivre Card I don't think her vivre card was infused with her soul. Just because it was HER vivre card, the card itself emitted her strong aura. Maybe when she places a soul to a vivre card, then it can be a homie. I think the article should be changed. Zeckopacho (talk) 20:06, November 27, 2016 (UTC) If it was someone else's soul in the Vivre Card there'd be no reason for the homies to fear it since it would contain another person's aura, not Big Mom's herself. If your theory were true then all the homies would be afraid of each other. Also, all the other Vivre Cards we've seen have been made with fingernails, not pieces of soul (though this one could very well be different) so that discredits the notion further since only a part Big Mom's body would carry her soul into a card like that. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:16, November 27, 2016 (UTC) No wait. What I meant was this: Vivre card, because it was made from her fingernails, contains her soul. Just like everyone else's perhaps. No one said vivre cards don't carry one's soul. In fact it seems they do because Big Mom's does. What I mean is, she didn't specifically put her soul into the card. Then perhaps the card would have become a homie but because she is the Soul Human, when vivre card "technology" is applied to a part of her body, homies can sense her soul within that vivre card. All I am saying is we should change the article because we don't know if she specifically put her soul into a vivre card. It is just assumption. Zeckopacho (talk) 20:36, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Name Since we are doing "Gol Gol", should we turn this into "Sol Sol"? 03:00, December 8, 2016 (UTC) We only used Gol Gol because that's what the movie subs used. I'd go with whatever the raw says in this case 03:03, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Subs, huh? Okay. 03:05, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Dunno if the raws say anything but if they don't say anything I'd say Sol Sol 03:13, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Not movie subs Drake - from a caption put in the film directly from the people who animated it. I think since Gol Gol was non-canon we should leave canon Devil Fruit names like they already are, at least for now. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:28, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Soru Soru. Just keep the fruit names as they are unless they're spelled differently in canon material. 12:30, December 8, 2016 (UTC) *Kilo Kilo no Mi debate intensifies* Agreed with Kage and Kaido, unless we see "Sol Sol no Mi" written on a piece of paper or whatnot (as we did with "Totto Land", coincidentally), let's not jump the gun and move this to Sol Sol - that opens the path for stuff like Mag Mag and Gum Gum, and "Sol" means "Sun" as opposed to "Gol" being part of "Gold".--Xilinoc (talk) 12:52, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Leave it Soru. 12:16, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Soru 16:17, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Majority for keeping Soru. 15:15, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Soul Pocus I believe the diffrent variations are worth mantioning. They are split into "Life or ???" and "??? or Life"; with the second being split between "Leave or Life" (month worth) and "Stay or Life" (unknown amont). The questions are part of the technique so each question deserve a mention as a variant. Rhavkin (talk) 12:20, July 9, 2017 (UTC) These are not "variations". It's the same attack. Big Mom's question is dependent on what she wants at the time, and in no way affects how the technique plays out. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:33, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Saying they are "in no way affects how the technique plays out" is speculation. The "Life or Treat" takes the entire life span, the "Leave or Life" takes specificly a month and does not require a fearful targat, and the "Stay or Life" was mentioned only. We have two techniques with differnt resolts and conditions, and ine unknown. As for the "Life or Wedding Cake", it is a situationan tech, which we always mention on DF pages. Rhavkin (talk) 12:55, July 9, 2017 (UTC) I'm with Kaido on this. It's the same technique, she's just asking different things. It isn't variations on technique just because it has different words in the "move". 14:10, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Again, they're not differnt "moves", they're "variation". Gumo Gumo no Gataling is a different move from Pistol despite the fact that its just the same move repeatedly. Like I said in one of the undos, its like Shigan: same base move, but with diffrent conditions and usage, is a variant. Rhavkin (talk) 14:18, July 9, 2017 (UTC) What Kaido and Nova said. It's the same technique. 14:33, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Amd again, I agree that they're the sam tech, different variations. Rhavkin (talk) 14:36, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Gatling and Pistol are different in that the former is multiple punches, while the latter is a single punch. Shigan is stabbing someone with your finger, Tobu Shigan sends a compressed shockwave that stabs people. Those are variations. The only variation with Soul Pocus is the question, which is based on what Big Mom wants at the time, as is stated in the move's description. Big Mom strikes fear into people no matter what she asks. She pulls out lifespan in the exact same way. Her questions have all led to the same thing; there is absolutely no variation in the attack itself. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:25, July 9, 2017 (UTC) souls can return to orignalbody Probabaly just speculation but under triva would be alright to say it is unknown if souls can be put back into there original bodys they came fromTo love this (talk) 08:43, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Bari Bari no mi is now the 3rd df to have the previous user shown afterwards. Whoever edit-proced the page needs to update Of Rice and Men (talk) 07:35, February 1, 2020 (UTC)